


A Piece of You and Me

by theshipshipper



Series: Buns and Ovens [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Sansa finds out she's pregnant and plans to surprise Jon with the news.--"Jon and I are going to have baby," she says out loud now, the biggest smile on her face as the words sent a fluttering in her stomach. "We're going to have a baby.""You're going to be a big brother," she says now to Ghost, scratching behind his ear. "What do you say we plan a surprise to tell Jon, huh?"





	A Piece of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: what happens when you somehow end up watching a bunch of pregnancy reveal compilation videos on youtube.

Growing up, Sansa's always heard, when people talk about pregnancy, that women just knows. That it's an instinct; this sense that lets them know when their body is not just their own anymore.

In a way, that's true. Sansa's been feeling different for the past couple of weeks now, and it felt like she knew what was happening but couldn't exactly pinpoint it until her period didn't come when it should have.

It wasn't much of a puzzle after that; she and Jon has been trying for a while now so it made sense that she could be pregnant.

But it's still a different feeling, waiting for the two red lines to pop up on the sticks, as she chewed on her lips nervously.

"Oh my Gods," she gasped when the first test turned positive, her excitement starting to bubble up inside of her.

It didn't seem as real before then; she was so hopeful that it felt like it couldn't possible be true.

But then the second test turned positive too, and then the third, and suddenly she's squealing and repeating, _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_ , over and over again.

She laughed out loud when it finally sunk in, this loud incredulous sound as she stared at each stick in disbelief.

Then she hears the scratching on the door, probably Ghost worrying about her, and she opened it happily, her dog padding into the bathroom to check on his human.

She's so ecstatic it feels insane and she can't even blame Ghost for getting worried.

He sniffed at her and she knelt down to him. "I'm alright, Ghost. I promise," she said on a laugh, relenting to his licking.

Sansa made sure to wait for Jon to leave for work before she even went out to buy the test so it's just Ghost and her at the house.

Jon's been extremely excited about the whole thing since they decided to start trying for a baby so she didn't want to tell him about her suspicions yet, in case it's a false alarm.

"Jon and I are going to have baby," she says out loud now, the biggest smile on her face as the words sent a fluttering in her stomach. "We're going to have a baby."

"You're going to be a big brother," she says now to Ghost, scratching behind his ear. "What do you say we plan a surprise to tell Jon, huh?"

She's not sure her dog understands, but he seems to know that something exciting is happening, his tail wagging happily as he listened to her.

Suddenly, he lets out a bark, just one loud bark that surprises her into another bout of laughter. He's not really the barking type, so it seems like answer enough.

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

*

  
As soon as Jon got home, he knew that there's something weird going on.

For one, Sansa greets him right at the door, bouncing on her feet before she jumped into his arms excitedly.

"Hi," she breaths out after she pulls away from a kiss, the brightest smile on her face. "I've been waiting for you."

He chuckled. "I can tell. What's up?"

"I bought Ghost a new shirt and designed it," she tells him happily and he snorts.

He should've guessed that was it. She loves spoiling Ghost with those kind of stuff, no matter that Jon insisted that Ghost doesn't enjoy that kind of thing.

Of course, his traitor of a dog actually loves it, so Jon can only roll his eyes in amusement whenever he parades around the house smelling like roses and wearing one of those funny shirts Sansa would find him.

"Of course you did," he tells her, shaking his head in amusement.

He looked around, realizing for the first time that Ghost isn't there. Usually, he's the first to bound up to greet Jon when he gets home.

"Where's the lazy oaf anyway? Is he embarrassed with his new clothes?" He asked, teasing.

"No, he's in the bedroom." Sansa bites her lips on a smile, eyes shining on him excitedly. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Why? Am I going to hate it?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you buy him that pink tutu?"

She laughed, shaking her head adorably. "No, even better. I swear you're going to love it. Come on."

She takes his hand and drags him along. When she opened the door to their bedroom, he sees Ghost sitting just by the bed, his tails wagging excitedly.

"Hey buddy, let's see what you have on," he greets, tapping on his thigh to urge their dog forward.

From afar the new get-up doesn't really look like it's anything special. Sansa loves buying Ghost all sort of loud costumes - one time she dressed him up like a medieval Northman for halloween - so this one seems a little inconspicuous.

It's just a plain white thing, as far as he can tell. But just as Ghost padded over to him, he sees something written on the back of the shirt with Sansa's handwriting.

He tilts his head, trying to read it as he distractedly petted him.

"What's that say, boy?" He asked, reaching up behind him to straighten out the wrinkles on the cloth so he could see clearly.

It says, _'I'm going to be a big brother,_ ' in Sansa's intricate design.

There's confusion at first, but once it hits, he stood up straight, wide eyed and staring at his grinning wife.

"Seriously?" He asked on a gasp, not quite believing it yet.

She nodded, biting her lips happily, and all Jon could do was laugh in surprise. "Holy shit," he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "Please don't be kidding."

She laughed, pressing her lips to his cheek as her legs wrapped around his hip and arms around his neck.

"I'm not kidding. I took three tests to be sure." She smacked a loud kiss on the corner of his mouth "We're pregnant."

"Holy shit," he says again on a laugh, unsure of what else to say. "Holy shit."

"Eloquent," Sansa teased, dragging him by the collar for a real kiss this time. "You're going to learn not to curse when our baby comes."

"Not going to be a problem," he assured with the biggest smile on his face.

It sounds so good, hearing her say 'our baby' and imagining them coming one day close. It's so fucking cool and it still doesn't fully make sense even though they've been trying for three months now.

He sets her down carefully before dropping down on his knees so he's levelled with her stomach.

 _There's a baby in there_ , he thinks in wonder as he pulled her shirt up to see.

Her hand instinctively tangles with his curls, watching him with loving eyes as he leaned over to plant the softest of kisses there.

"Our baby's in there," he whispers with an incredulous laugh, glancing up at his wife.

"We're going to be parents," she adds to him, her lips pulled up into a warm smile.

He stood up, his arms going around her waist as he leaned his forehead to hers.

"We're going to be a family."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on adding a part or two with Jon and Sansa telling their family so watch out for that if you're interested.
> 
> On that note, I hope you guys enjoyed this! :D


End file.
